1. Field of Invention
The present invention in its broad sense relates to an apparatus for connecting two devices having information to exchange such as when a computer wishes to exchange information with another computer, a computer wishes to send a control signal to a device under its control, or when a device being monitored wishes to transmit a report to the monitoring device. By way of example, there is shown a computer networking apparatus which may connect any number of computers in the network to each other over a communications link such as the building wiring, telephone lines or an R-F communications link.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A review of the prior art will show that there have been many attempts to develop a means of joining sending and receiving devices together other than by the well-known "hard wired" network. Several of these, like the preferred embodiment of the present invention, involve networking computers together over building wiring or telephone lines. However, up until the present time, none of these devices has been successful. It is believed that those devices which have attempted to network over the power lines have not been successful because they have not been able to maintain a strong enough signal to overcome the noise on the power line and/or the frequency impressed on the power line could not be maintained when more than a few units were placed on the power lines, thus making commercially practical networks impossible.